A Guide To The Gray
by taikopigeon
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, assisting the Danville Police Department, get a gritty look into the side of Danville rarely ever seen by the most. Instead of seeing a world of black and white, our trio will be harshly introduced to the world of the gray Where all that should be, isn't. Can Phineas, the optimist with a sunny disposition handle this harsh reality? T rating, violence.


**A/N:** **Hello! Wow it seems like forever since I've actually posted anything on this site! But here I am with a new one for you guys! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **A/N: As per usual, I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, they are Mr. Povenmire and Mr. Swampy's property.**

 **A/N: However, it should be noted that I do own my OC's: Special Agent Benjamin Cho, and Senior Special Agent Sabrina Nagata!**

 **A/N: Without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's get her on to the Ambulance! Move!" a paramedic commanded, bringing Phineas crashing back to the chaotic symphony of sirens and shouting.

He looked around the cacophony of sound and blinding red and blue lights as he made his way on to the back of the ambulance. There lay Rebecca Swenson, a young aspiring artist, and at 22 years old, was definitely destined for greatness. His attention was then focused on her face, which before, had seemed like it had come from heaven itself. As he looked at her now, her face was covered in the mess of a bloody pulp. Her body, it seemed like was covered with bruises from head to toe.

As he sat there, staring at the helpless young woman, he couldn't help but think that he was staring into the face of humanity's worst. How could someone fathom doing this to a person? As Phineas sat in the ambulance, one phrase kept repeating itself in his mind.

 _If only_

If only he had gotten to her sooner. If only he hadn't hesitated. If only…

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his brother Ferb with concern in his eyes. Phineas couldn't help but keep his surging emotions back for long. Everything he had done tonight, he had seen the worst in everyone. It was hard for the optimist with a sunny disposition in life to face this terrifyingly pessimistic reality. It was so much that Phineas finally erupted into tears. Ferb wasn't much for words, but understood what Phineas was going through. He held his stepbrother as the paramedic in the back had slammed the doors shut and signaled to his partner to begin making haste to the hospital.

And to think, the evening had started off so simply too…

* * *

"No way bro, you've gotta be pulling my chain" Phineas chuckled as he, Ferb, and Isabella sat in the briefing room of Danville Police Headquarters as other Agents and Officers chatted amongst themselves. Though the atmosphere had reflected any normal night at either agency's respective offices, having both in the same room also added that new and uncertain feeling that neither Phineas, Ferb, nor Isabella could shake. For good reason, tonight was the night that Danville PD and the Danville FBI field office joined forces to help combat crime that only slithered out after the sun had set. As Phineas looked around, he could see a medium-built Asian man with a shaved head. Next to him was a smaller Asian woman with long auburn hair that was already put into a nice, simple ponytail. Phineas had quickly identified them as Special Agent Ben Cho and Senior Special Agent Sabrina Nagata. The couple had trudged through hefty amounts of paper work to get the green-light from the Washington D.C. for the stepbrothers foyer into field testing a few of their gadgets out on the streets of Danville to see how their inventions could fair if used by law enforcement agencies. Phineas quickly waved to them, to which he got a smile and a return wave from the couple.

As Phineas looked around the room, many of the Police officers were in their usual uniforms, while himself, Ferb, and Isabella, including a large majority of the agents present were not dressed in her usual business attire, but most of the agents were in a pair of jeans and a choice of t-shirt underneath a black tactical police vest with the words _Danville Police_ and their last name printed on the left side of the vest. A large print of the Danville Police badge sat on the opposite side with a small black and white American flag beneath it.

Ben was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt, a black baseball cap, jeans, and a pair of worn desert tan combat boots. Sabrina, on the other hand was wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of Nikes.

Phineas, though with great reluctance, was not wearing his usual orange striped shirts. On the advice of his stepbrother and his girlfriend, he figured a dark blue long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of special converse that not only looked good, but also provided traction and comfort to run.

His brother, on the other hand, still insisted on wearing his yellow button up shirt (sleeves rolled, of course) and his purple tie underneath his issued body armor, the same pair of converse on his feet.

Isabella, on the other hand no longer sported her usual magenta outfit, but instead replaced it with a black long-sleeve t-shirt, jeans, and some running shoes. Her vest, however, sported a small fireside girl emblem on the lower part of her vest, nearest the magazine pouches. This served as a conspicuous reminder of her past and a useful conversation starter.

"Alright folks, settle down." Lily announced, quieting the briefing room filled with a mix of FBI agents, Tri-State Highway Patrol Officers, and Danville Police Officers.

Special Agent in Charge Lily Anderson was a woman who spoke softly, but carried a big stick. Through her friendly exterior, she was an excellent leader, strict, tough, but fun loving when necessary. Danville's very own police chief, Chief Bailey Brown, a fun-loving and bubbly middle-aged blonde, accompanied the middle-aged brunette woman.

As soon as the room had quieted down, they began.

"As you guys know, our friends at the Danville Police Department are a bit short handed the past couple of months. So, in a joint effort to help the community, we are lending our resources and agents to help Danville PD in a joint task force that should help us keep this little town we call 'home' safe and sound." Lily began.

"That's right, and we can't thank you all enough for volunteering time out of your busy schedules to help in this task force." Bailey smiled. "And, though our friends at the FBI got some of our training on normal patrol work, there are still ground rules that I believe the FBI has to work with."

Lily nodded, "That's right. Since the FBI really doesn't enforce state, or city laws, we are going to present ourselves to the public as regular Danville PD police officers. Presenting ourselves as FBI agents, may freak out that random Joe Regular you may pull over for a simple moving violation." She paused as she took a sip of water from her water bottle. "However, keep your standard issue badges on you at all times. Though, I doubt anything may happen tonight, you may end up stumbling upon a _Federal_ crime that we may prosecute. At that point, you might as well switch gears and proceed from that point."

"Which, brings us on to our next point." Bailey added, "Each one of the FBI agents will be assigned an officer or Tri-State patrolman to follow around over the course of this evening. All FBI agents have been read in on Police code and their vehicles are tuned to police scanners, so my guys will have back up on every call."

"Agents, you already know who your partners will be. Your special Danville PD/ Tri-State Highway Patrolman friend assignments are posted on the board. And, as an added bonus, since I believe so strongly that a leader should be out in the field with her 'troops'"

She chuckled as Ben interrupted with a resound "Hooah!"

"I'll be out today with you guys, seeing what trouble you're getting into."

She paused as a few of the agents muttered amongst themselves.

"Groovy." Bailey commented, looking around the room. "Are there any questions?"

The seconds seemed to tick by like molasses as the room filled up with eager anticipation. They were ready to get to work.

"Like I said, thank you to our friends at the Danville FBI Field office for helping us out. Have at it."

With that, the room erupted into a somewhat organized frenzy.

* * *

 **A/N: So? What'd you guys think? Reviews!**

 **A/N: I am going out of town for about 3 weeks, and I will post the 2nd chapter as soon as I get back, and if it has received good reviews.**


End file.
